


I Really Like You

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: Jean and Jakob drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Jakob roasts a chicken and purchases an entire case of Jean’s favorite flavor of San Pellegrino for a night spent in, complete with a chocolate cake that he learned to make via the internet (i.e., thanks to Ola printing the recipe). But, he doesn’t feel like a night spent in, cuddled up on the couch watching Pretty Woman is enough. Not for his _Jeanie._ He wants to get her something that’s suits her interests, but perhaps not something she would choose to buy. It’s comical looking really, and absolutely not anatomically correct, but she _could_ use an extra pillow on her bed. And he knew she _would_ appreciate the ridiculous little beady eyes on the head. All his questioning and wavering back and forth are worth it when she opens the package and he hears the loud hoot of laughter escape her. He feels so full of life and love when she snuggles up close, brushing her smiling lips against his just as Edward snaps the box on Vivian’s fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to repost this first chapter because of ao3 weirdness- sorry!


	2. Late

Jean hums contently in his bed, her head pressed against his chest, running her fingers through the graying hair there.

Soon, she will have to get up and return to her home to see clients. She will have to run errands, and find a way to convince Otis that this _really_ isn't just another fling. 

"Mm, you awake Jeanie?" his gruff voice asks as his hand lightly rubs her arm. 

She tilts her head up to look at him and plants a kiss on his lips. His lips are soft and they both smile. Before she opened up to him, her affection was kept hidden away. She would have sex with him, wondrous, show-stopping sex, but it would only be sex. Now, he relishes in every tender kiss and the way her fingers dance across his chest. 

"Good morning, Jakob."

"Do you have time for breakfast?" 

* * *

By her estimate, It's nearly 30 minutes later by the time they make it down to the kitchen He talks of a hearty breakfast, but she already feels utterly _satisfied_. The feeling of his tongue lapping between her folds, the sweet release of her orgasm and seeing his chin covered in her juices leaves her intoxicated. 

She jokes to Jakob while she's drinking her tea that his filling meals would soon leave her plump. Jean doesn't say it unkindly, but there is still a nagging feeling in her conscious that reminds her of the importance of _maintaining_ herself. She liked Jakob, and wasn't ready to admit that losing him would _hurt_. She's disgusted to find that the voice whispering negative thoughts is frequently the echo of her ex-husband. Disgusted that all of her self-development and women empowerment has lead her back to this cycle of internalized misogyny. 

' _Those other women just aren't trying, Jean_ ,' he would say over their morning tea, glancing over her body. _'Losing weight after a baby, especially while breastfeeding, is easy!_ ' as if he had any idea. She gradually wrapped her robes tighter and tighter around her body to avoid his scrutinizing eyes. And worse ' _I wouldn't have slept with those women if-_ "

Jakob interrupts her dismal thoughts with a simple "That would be fine," adjusting the heat for the cooking shakshuka. "More of you to love."

She comes up behind him and presses her head against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her yellow robe smells like him now and she quite likes it. 

"You're too good to me," she whispers into his back. She isn't ready to tell him she loves him, isn't sure herself, but she hopes he understands. 

"Impossible," he says with a chuckle, before his voice takes on a hint of worry. "Jean, what time did you say your appointment was?"

She follows his gaze to the wall clock, realizing that they spent _much_ longer in bed than she realized. 

"Fuck, I'm late!"

She runs around the house in a fluster, sliding on her long jumpsuit, and searching for shoes that were flipped off her feet somewhere last night in their rush to undress each other. She finds the wedges, one under the bed and the other somehow on the bathroom tile. If she hurries, she can still make it on time to her client. 

Jakob calmly turns off the shakshuka and busies himself in the kitchen- best to stay out of her way, lest he be swept up by the tiny blonde whirlwind making her way around his house. 

She nearly flies out of the door before stopping to apologize about breakfast. He shrugs in his nonchalant way that tells her she shouldn't worry, and places a tender kiss to her lips. Constantly surprising her, he hands over a slice of toast with strawberry jam. 

"See you tonight."


	3. Green Smoothies and Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post season 2 feat. soft Jakob, smoothies, and soup (tomato).

Jean sat comfortably on the couch, a small pillow with an embroidered vulva supporting her back, a lime green smoothie, almost completely emptied, clasped in her hands.

"Jean," Jakob calls softly from the kitchen, "bread?"

She softly hums in agreement and Jakob soon enters her line of vision, holding a tray with two bowls of his homemade tomato soup and freshly baked bread. It all smelled _delicious_ and though she was _technically_ still finishing her smoothie, her stomach nonetheless grumbled when the smell reached her. She could never resist his food. It was silly to think that a child of theirs would be any different.

"How are you today?" He asks gently, as he settles next to her. This has become part of their routine. He would work during the day and come back to spend the afternoon and most nights with her.

"The baby has been moving a lot, which is nice," she said good-naturedly, her right hand rubbing slow, lazy, clockwise circles against the sizable mound of her stomach. Her jumpsuits and flowy shirts had hidden her pregnancy for a while, but now, entering her seventh month, a unmistakable bump protruded from her middle.

"And _you_?" He asks, probing her in his gentle, but straightforward way as he brings a spoonful of the soup to his lips. 

"Um-" she begins, but pauses for a moment, knowing that Jakob wanted her honesty. That he wasn't asking so he could _judge_ her, but because he genuinely cared about her well-being. "My back has been hurting quite a bit since last night, which is to be expected at this stage, but-" she pauses again.

Jakob waits patiently for her to continue, his eyes resolute while hers dart around the room, as if searching for the right words.

"I'm just so tired all the time," she finally admits, a long breath coming from her in a woosh. "I nearly fell asleep while meeting with a client today."

"Then you should rest," he replies easily. As if that were the simple, easy response to her question.

"I can't abandon my patients."

"No, but you can put yourself first."

He dips his bread into tomato soup then, spilling a few drops on his shirt as he raises it to his lips, completely ravenous after a long day's work. When she still hasn't responded, he looks over to see that her eyes are closed and she's breathing deeply, her right hand resting atop her stomach. Asleep.

Jakob carefully rises from the sofa and grabs one of her warm, plush blankets, covering her. He knows the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he will let her have a little rest before carrying her to bed.

Sitting back down, he grabs the remote and turns the television on, the volume on mute. Lifting his spoon to his mouth, Jakob watches a woman demonstrate the correct way to make juicy pulled pork in a pressure cooker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did y'all feel about this one?
> 
> If you have a story you want in this universe send me a prompt @shadequeenscully on tumblr!


	4. Pulled Pork and Watermelon

"Mmm," she practically moans, her mouth full. "Jakob, this is absolutely delicious."

His lips lift to a satisfied lilt when she practically rolls her eyes in pleasure. Who knew Dr. Jean Milburn would enjoy a homemade pulled pork sandwich this much?

He did.

There's a dab of sauce smudged on the side of her lip, her hands messy and sticky. And she hasn't a care in the world. It's exactly what he likes to see.

"Jean, would you like another?" He asks good-naturedly, already moving to the pressure cooker to scoop more pork onto a fresh roll.

"Oh, I really-" she begins before a perfectly timed firm kick hits her stomach.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. And she chuffs out a laugh.

"The watermelon has spoken."

Jakob crosses the room and places a fresh sandwich on her plate, resting his hand atop her stomach and rubbing gently. In the past few weeks her stomach has practically become spherical. At times, he wonders how such a small woman could carry such a large baby.

As his hand continues to rub her stomach gently, her eyes drift closed and she hums softly in satisfaction, the sandwich forgotten.

"We will need to name her soon."

"Vattenmelon is not a traditional name for a baby?" She questions coyly, trying to keep the laugh from her face and failing miserably. Her skin was practically glowing.

"So you have been practicing," he whispers into her thick hair, his lips pressed against the side of her face.

"Ja" she pauses, as his lips touch hers gently, tasting the savory tang of pulled pork. "Ja...kob."

He pulls back from her with a smile on his lips, his blue eyes dancing with mischief, matching her own.

"Strange woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing small, sickeningly sweet drabbles about Jean x Jakob. If you have a prompt you want written, let me know on tumblr @shadequeenscully


End file.
